


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Photography, friends surprising friends, special projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: Quincey has a special project to cheer up a grumpy Tora.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: All characters belong to the lovely Lilydusk. Enjoy this AU of MPL.

It was the middle of October and the weather in Narin had significantly cooled down. On a windy Friday morning, the cafe shop was busy with customers wanting anything pumpkin flavor. Off to the side near the window, sat Poppy drinking her hot chocolate and making notes to a manuscript. She had designated pens and highlighters for which she made her notes on. She would mail the manuscript with her notes later in the day once she was finished. She was so focused on her work that she didn't hear the tall blonde take his seat next to her.

“Why my dear are you reading other material besides mine?” He accused her with a teasing tone.

Her eyes widened as she was startled. She squeaked before her eyes recognized him. Instantly, she reach over and slapped his bicep. “Don't do that!” She couldn't understand how he and Tora always seemed to sneak up on her. Guess she had to really hone in her senses and be more alert.

Quincey stifled his laugh as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed. “You know you look so adorable just being focused.”

She rolled her eyes and grinned. “And a good morning to you too, Quincey.” She grabbed her cup and sipped on it.

He smiled back at her. “It is good isn't it?” He looked over his shoulder wondering what was taking so long with his order.

Poppy glanced back to the counter and could see the line had finally died down. “What did you order this time?”

“A chai tea latte. Gyu knows how I like it. So I do hope he's making it.” He said as he didn't see Gyu before turning back to give her his attention.

Poppy licked her lips tasting the chocolate on them. Looking at her cup, she thought that all that was missing was the caramel muffin that Tora once got her long ago. Setting her cup down, she finished her note.

Quincey watched her write and tapped his finger on his bicep and then sat up straighter when Gyu finally came over and set his order down. “Sorry, Young Master Qui--”

“Gyu, stop calling me that. We're not in front of the others.” He grabbed his cup and blew on it. “But thank you.”

Gyu nodded before he glanced over to Poppy. “Refill Pops?”

She looked up at him and shook her head. “No thank you.”

Quincey and Gyu looked at each other. “Sit Gyu. Take a break.”

Looking at his watch, he knew it was his break time, so he called out to his coworker and said he was taking a quick break. After taking his seat, he took off his apron. Poppy arched an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. Putting her pen down, she sat back in her chair.

Quincey took a sip and moaned. “Hits the spot every time. Gyu you got magic hands.”  
  


Not up to his antics, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them both. “What's going on?”

His eyes widened as the accusation. “What do you mean?”

Gyu sighed and shook his head. “Just tell her Quincey.”

Quincey unfolded his arms and let out a grunt. “Fine, you both are no fun.” He sat up before looking over his shoulder. He could see across the street was Tora sitting in the car smoking. He knew he had a few more minutes for the raven haired Greek god came barging in. “Poppy my dear, we have a favor to ask of you. Just a tiny one.”

“What kind of favor?” She knew that whatever it was she would definitely put a prize on it. On the inside she jumped for joy since it was now her turn to call the shots. No matter that favor.

Gyu scratched the back of his head. “You know Tora has been in a funk lately.”

“Lately?” She questioned as she could tell Tora wasn't easy to be around on most days. She was so confused about her thoughts when it came to him. There was moments that she felt like she was walking on eggshells around him. He was definitely hot and cold when she was around.

“Okay always.” Quincey leaned his elbows on the table. “Poppy, you know since his birthday...well since you guys first met he's...well you know. Plus, he hasn't really forgiven me for the dinner stunt.”

She nodded.

“Well he didn't really enjoy his birthday this year. We gave him all the newest and latest games and accessories but his mood hasn't changed. So we thought...”

“We?” Gyu interrupted.

Quincey rolled his eyes. “Fine. I thought it would be a good time for a little project. I would like to cheer Tora up.”

Feeling bad for him, Poppy really wanted Tora to be happy even if he was keeping his distance. She kept herself professional around him and he did as well. “How?”

A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. “Gyu and I know about the picture.”

Suddenly remembering that time. Her cheeks turned red and her palms began to get clammy. “What picture?”

Gyu frowned at her. “You know the one from the first day you met Tora.”

Furious, she balled her first. “He showed it to you?”

Quincey put his hand over her fist. “Don't worry, we only saw your face. Nothing else.” He assured her despite that Tora did explain there are a lot more going on.

Gyu nodded with Quincey. “Yeah just your face. He cropped the picture.”

Relieved but still embarrassed she put her head down on the table. Quincey and Gyu looked at each other. Quincey moved his hand to her back and rubbed her shoulder. “Poppy?”

A moment later, Poppy sighed as she gathered courage to look at them. With elbows on the table, she held her hands over his mouth and looked at Quincey.

Quincey saw that she was embarrassed and began to wonder if it was even a good idea. He sighed and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. “The favor we ask is if you would do us the honor and do a photo shoot.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. Gyu cleared his throat and leaned closer to them. “Just take a couple of pictures. We'll keep it classy we promise.”

Looking at them like they went crazy. She glanced away from them. Quincey sighed at her. “If you do us this favor we'll do anything you ask of us.”

“Why?”

Startled to hear her soft voice both men made eye contact before looking back at her. “Why what my dear?”

She looked at Quincey. “Why me?” Her hands still covering his mouth.

“Because he says you're the prettiest little hamster he's ever seen. How about the fact that he can't take his eyes off you. In a non creepy or pervert way.” Gyu said as he recalled hearing Tora briefly talking about her in their last guy's night. Quincey sat there knowing that Gyu was doing his share to convince Poppy as well.

Poppy thought over their request. She really didn't see anything wrong with it since this time she was giving her consent. But part of her was worried that her pictures wouldn't be good. There was also the thought about what they would do with the photos. “What do you plan to do with these pictures? Who is taking them? And any favor I ask?”

Before they could answer, the bell rang as the door opened and Tora walked in. All three looked over like they were caught red handed. Tora arched an eyebrow at them. “What?” he asked.

**************

She sat on the wooden director chair. She held on the arm rest as her head leaned back. Her eyes were closed as she let herself be touched up. “Thanks again Erdene.”

“Anything for you Pops. Girl, you are looking gorgeous.” She said as she touched up the eye makeup.

Poppy smiled. “Yeah, never thought I'd be a photography model.”

“Hey Poppy you ready for the next set?” Jacob came up as he was making sure his camera was set to the correct settings. He looked up as Poppy opened her eyes and looked at him. “Whoa. That you Poppy?”

Poppy giggled. “Not too much?” She picked up the handheld mirror and saw the natural tones on her cheeks and how her lipstick color popped.

Shaking his head, Jacob grinned at her. Erdene stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. “Isn't she a beauty?”

Jacob nodded as he was speechless. His cheeks blushed before he cleared his throat. “Just don't tell my girlfriend that.”

Erdene rolled her eyes as she saw him turn and head back to the other side of the room. Just then Quincey walked in and went over to them. “How's everything going?”

Poppy turned her head and made eye contact with him. “How do I look?”

Quincey's eyes sparkled as he gasped. “Prettiest hamster indeed.”

She blushed as she got off her chair. “Okay let's get this over with.” She passed them as she wore Tora's jacket. She insisted on wearing it for a couple of shots and mostly because the room was quite cold except where the lights and backdrop were set up.

Quincey looked at Erdene and smiled. “I love her makeup.”

Erdene shrugged her shoulders. “Didn't do much. Just enhanced her natural beauty.” She crossed her arms as they watched Poppy walk onto the white backdrop. “She told me what all this is for. He better like it or he's dead.”

Quincey put his hands in his pockets as he watched Jacob telling Poppy how to pose. “I couldn't have agreed more.”

*******

They rode up in the elevator listening to the music softly playing. Each one stood on opposite walls as they were comfortable with the silence. Or least one was. Biting his nail, Quincey did his best to not annoy Tora. He knew the big lug was tired from running around town on Vincent's orders and driving him from car shopping. Quincey couldn't believe he convinced Tora to come over for dinner and play video games. Except, he knew no video games would be played that night. He looked at his watch and wondered if his plan was still on track. Of course it was. He received a text from Gyu telling him it was ready but Quincey was just nervous about Tora's reaction.

Yawning, Tora rubbed his eyes before he reached behind his head and took off his strawberry hair tie. His hair fell down to his shoulders. Seeing the tie in his hand, brought a smirk to his lip. But that smirk disappeared quickly before he put it on his wrist and his focus went to the numbers changing on the panel. The ding signaled their arrival on the floor. Waiting for Quincey to pass him, he followed shortly behind.

Glancing over his shoulder, Quincey asked. “Decided on anything special tonight?”

He shook his head. “No. Whatever ya want 's fine.” He sighed before rolling his head and shoulders. He knew he was tense.

Quincey bit his lips as he got to his door and keyed it open. Showered with darkness. He stepped inside and waited for Tora to step inside. When Tora closed the door, Quincey made sure not to bump into anything before he switched on the light.

As the lights turned on, Tora froze. His eyes met with several portraits of a big brown eyed brunette displayed all around Quincey's apartment. His eyes drifted from one to another. “Wha--”

Quincey held back an excited yelp as he saw Tora's reaction. “Do you like it?”

Tora took slow steps forward. He saw different size pictures. Some in black and white, and others in color. Ranging from close up to full body pictures. All of which had Poppy showing different expressions. His eyes found one where she was wearing his hoodie, smelling the collar and her face expressing joy. He looked back to Quincey, surprised. He shook his head as he didn't know what to say.

Quincey stepped closer to the living room. “You've been in a funky mood since you decided to part from her in a non professional way.” He looked at the portraits and knew they had to be put up in a gallery somewhere in town. They came out better than what he expected. “Gyu and I thought since you don't have a picture of her, we'd give you this little surprise.”

Tora looked back to the pictures and smirked seeing one where Poppy expressed an angry face. Oh how he loved her little angry face. Looking around again, he saw that in almost every picture, her eyes were the main focus. Something he cherished and only told his friends. “Thanks Quince.”

Please and relieved, Quincey let out a breath that he wasn't sure he was holding. He stepped closer to Tora and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “She's very photogenic.” He looked over to the funny poses and smirked. “That one is my favorite. She insisted that she was bumping into me.” He pointed it out for Tora. They both looked at it. In the picture, Poppy had tied the hoodie over her face and held her hands out like she didn't know where she was walking.

Tora chuckled as he knew what that meant. The night he caught her from falling from the tree. His eyes went to the next one over and chuckled again at the close up where she had something green on her nose but looking straight at the camera all shocked. “Pretty.” He whispered. His heart fluttered as he truly enjoyed this surprise. He was no longer tired as he got a second wind. He walked about the room and took his time looking at all the pictures carefully.

“You know you owe her big time for this, princess.” Tora said not taking his eyes off from the pictures.

Quincey nodded as he went to his couch and sat down. He stared at one were Poppy was looking over her shoulder and exposing her back in a backless dress. “Oh we're already paying for it.”

Curious, he looked back to the man on the couch. “What was her price?”

Quincey sighed in defeat. “Her price for doing this...let's see. For Gyu, she asked for more space on her laptop and the latest upgrade to her software.”

Tora smirked as he took his seat next to Quincey. Not taking his eyes off of her. “And for you?”

“A week worth of not annoying you or bothering you with stupid stuff. That includes beta reading. Another week worth of showering you with food and giving you my undivided attention, meaning no Cordelia.” He whimpered as he already had to tell his lover to skip their plans.

“She didn't ask anything for herself from you?” He turned to Quincey and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh not from me...but she did ask something. From you.”

Surprised to hear that, he continued to look at his friend.

Quincey smirked as he got up from his seat. He took out his phone and sent a text.

“Quincey? What did she ask?”

Amused with himself. Waving him off, he walked off to his bedroom. Tora stood up and then heard the doorbell ring. Looking at the door and then back to where Quincey went off too. He stepped to the door and opened it. There, stood Poppy.

Surprised even more, his mouth hung open. Poppy giggled as she reached up and pushed his chin up. “You'll catch flies like that.” She passed him and saw Quincey's project. She blushed and then turned around to him.

Tora closed the door and stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked at her and tried his best not to look at her pictures. He felt ashamed like creep. Very much like he did the first time when he caught her off guard.

Poppy unzipped her coat and walked over to place it on the back of the couch. “So did you like it?”

He smiled and nodded. His dimples were on full display. “Prettiest woman I've ever seen.”

She smiled back at him. “Did he tell you about my price?” When he didn't answer, she blushed harder. “If you don't want to. I can understand.”

Tora cleared his throat. “He didn't fucking tell me a thing.”

This time, she was surprised. “Oh.” Biting her bottom lip.

He got closer to her and lifted her chin to see into her eyes. When their eyes met, he bend down and kissed her lips. Their kiss lasted longer than the very first time. Both their hearts skipped a beat.

Pulling away, she blushed again. “How did you know?” Tora smiled as he realized now what her price was. He bent down again and kissed her again. Poppy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer into their kiss.

From that moment on, Tora was no longer in a funk. He planned to kiss her as often as he could. He even got to keep a few pictures and kept them at his place. The rest, Poppy kept but she gifted him another one, whenever he asked to look at them.

**The end.**


End file.
